


Who's Laughing Now outtakes and BTS

by Ollietheturtle



Series: Who's Laughing Now Saga [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I blame writer's block, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: A little tidbit of what our protagonists and antagonists do in between "scenes"And random summaries of what other people would see.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Who's Laughing Now Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS BORED AND GOT WRITER'S BLOCK OKAY?! 
> 
> WARNING: If you haven't seen Who's laughing now? part 1 then you need to read it before this cause spoilers.

“Bitch you’re so cute”

“Marinette I swear, we’re filming a scene that is not in the script.”

“Oopsie~”   
  


*Damian faces imaginary camera*

“This is why I hate starring in these”

  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  


“UNIFY-pfft”

“Adrien stop laughing this is the last chapter you need to be serious.”

“SORRY IT’S JUST….HAHAHA!”

*Marinette faces imaginary camera*

“Adrien is so bad at acting evil I swear.”

“HAH-WAIT MARINETTE NO DON’T TELL THEM THAT!”   
  


“PFFT-Too late!”

“NOOOOOO!”

_____________________________

  
  


“We need more sibling Jasonette honestly.”

“Hear-hear.”

*both Mari and Jay face imaginary camera*

  
  


“WRITE. MORE. SIBLING. JASONETTE!”

*Mari and Jay burst laughing*

*Tim faces imaginary camera*

“What is everyone looking at???”


	2. Chapter 2

“Holy shit…”   
  


“What is it now Marinette?”   
  


“IS CEREAL A FUCKING SOUP?!”

“I-what?”   
  
*Tim from the corner*

“HOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT!”   
  
“WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!”   
  


“AHHHH”

“AHHHH”

*Tim and Marinette screaming into their mics* 

*The rest of the cast face imaginary camera*

*entire cast all together*

“This is why we don’t let them run on coffee for longer than a week.”   
  


“Wait-how long has it been?” (Lila)

“Oh crap…” (Dick)

“Oh no…” (Adrien) 

“...RUN!” (Jason)

*Tim and Marinette start singing Chandelier from SIA* 

“AND I’M GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIERRRRRRR!” (Tim and Marinette)

  
  


*Tim and Marinette start blasting Caillou theme song from speakers* 

“It’s funny they think we haven’t slept.” (Tim)   
  


“Oh shit you have?” (Marinette)

“You haven’t?” (Tim)

“...No…” (Marinette)

_____________________________

  
  


It was a normal “filming” day and the entire cast had just finished filming one of the “scenes/chapters” they were all happy because it took very long for them to film. They grabbed their stuff when the author of the fanfic (me) came running towards them. 

“I DIDN’T SAVE THE CHAPTER, WE NEED TO DO IT OVER AGAIN!”

And that was how the entire cast went from 100 to 0 in a matter of seconds. (true story. Not about the cast but about how i accidentally deleted the chapter right as i was about to post it :p) 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbassery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to join my discord! <3 
> 
> https://discord.com/channels/748377197181534332/748427837488234517

It’s either late at night, early in the morning, or it’s the afternoon. Point is you’re reading this and let me tell you….that was your first mistake, wanna know why?

Although this is a short, BTS bit of our characters, it involves LOTS of dumbassery. I MEAN A LOT!-

*random reader* “we get it.” 

0w0 

U.u 

Sorry then. LET'S CONTINUE!

The cast was just drinking their morning coffee, Marinette had not yet arrived. All of a sudden, a door breaks down and there stands….MARINETTE!

“YOU DRINKING COFFEE WITHOUT ME?!”

“NO MA’AM!” (Jason)

“YES!” (Dick)

“Seriously, Dick?” (Jason)

“WHAT SHE ASKED! SHE’S SCARY!” (Dick)

“True that. True. That.” (Damian)


	4. Chapter 4

“YOU-YOU ASSHOLE!” (Marinette)

*le gasp*

“Marinette no swearing!” (Jason)

“SHUT THE FUCK UP JASON!” 

“What happened?” (Bruce)

“I was practicing my lines when this dolt!”

*points to Dick*

“Summersalted OUT OF THE AIR!” (Mari)

“...Seriously?” (Bruce)

“YES!” (Mari)

“NO!” (Dick)


	5. Chapter 5

“I hate you.”

  
  


“You love me.”

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

“Pfft-why is this a scene? Why is it even a line?”

“Yeah...please tell me you’re not gonna keep this part of the story in.”

“TT. Agreste and Marinette are right.”

“AWWWW YOU CALLED HER BY HER NAME!”

“Shut up, Todd.”

“Oh come on Demon Spawn, you love me!.”   
  


“I hate you.”

“YOU LOVE ME BITCH!”

“We should keep that line in.”

  
  
  


*This all going on in my head*

  
  


*literally for no reason at all*

“...No…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to join my discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.com/channels/748377197181534332/748427837488234517 
> 
> Just copy and paste the link!


	6. Chapter 6

“Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee”

“What the hell is wrong with replacement?”

“He has not slept in over a week, Master Jason.”

“Hm...Makes sense.”

“Indeed it does.”

XxXx

“Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecofffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.”

“Has Mari not slept in a week either?”

“Nah, she’s always like that.”

“Hm...Makes sense.”

“Indeed.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was not a normal day. Not at all. Why? Well it’s not everyday that you see a red and black spotted heroine running across the rooftops with a walking traffic-light. So no, this was not a normal day at all. 

Upon closer inspection the cosplayers? Are talking about filming scenes and how this is good practice. 

BITCH PRACTICE FOR WHAT?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINISHING THIS THING TODAY! WHY DID I MAKE THIS? AHUDSHUFJGUJVFHXJ

Marinette hated mornings. It was a well known fact. I mean of course it was, she ranted about it like _everyday._ EVERY. _SINGLE. **DAY.**_

Of course her friends learned to deal with it, but you know who can not stand it? Her brother Jason.

"Pixie-pop, you've been ranting non-stop about mornings for the past 30 minutes..."

"OKAY BUT HOW CAN YOU NOT HATE MORNINGS? ~~I SWEAR THEY SUCK AND DESERVE TO BE THROWN INTO THE LAZARUS PITS! Wait no because that'd just bring them back to life.....THEY DESERVE TO BE THROWN INTO A......VOLCANO! I SWEAR IT'S LIKE WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST??!?!?!!?~~


	9. Chapter 9

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

**_"tHE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?"_ **


	10. Chapter 10

AND THUS WE END THE DISASTROUS OUTTAKES IN THIS STORY STAY TUNED FOR OCTOBER 2020 WHEN PART 2 TO THIS STORY "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW" COMES OUT!


End file.
